


Disciplinary Action

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Power Play, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Cadet Vanto is called in to his commander's office for discipline.





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little personal challenge for myself, trying to get something coherent out all at once and quickly; no re-writing or editing allowed (except typos, though a few probably snuck by me).   
> It also just wouldn't get out of my head till I wrote it ;)  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Eli fumed silently to himself as the door to his commander’s office slid open to admit him. He had no idea why the man seemed to have it in for him particularly, but he was _always_ the one singled out. No matter how hard he tried; no matter what else anyone _else_ in the class did, it was always Eli who got called up on it. The man just never got off his back.

“Enter,” the all-too familiar voice called from within.

Steeling himself, fixing an appropriately blank look on his face so his commander would have no grounds to bring him up on ‘disrespecting a superior officer’, Eli entered as bidden.

He was sitting at his desk, eyes following Eli as he walked in, stopping in front of the desk and standing to attention. “Reporting as ordered, sir.”

Eli kept his gaze fixed on a point on the wall over his commander’s shoulder, waiting. After stewing in the long silence, the other man finally spoke, his voice soft with a hint of malice behind it that Eli was _sure_ he wasn’t imagining. 

“What am I going to do with you, Cadet Vanto?”

Eli said nothing.

“I asked you a question, _Cadet._ ”

“I don’t understand, sir,” Eli answered, jaw twitching slightly despite himself.

“I am starting to fear you will never learn proper respect for the chain of command, Vanto.” Eli opened his mouth to object, but his commander just talked right over him, voice sharpening. “You are incessantly insubordinate. You balk at basic orders. If this behaviour is not corrected, I will have no choice but to expel you from the Academy. Is that what you want?”

“No, sir,” Eli answered, swallowing hard.

“Very well. You have one last chance. You will follow my orders without complaint or question or you will be sent home before the day is over. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I said, is that _clear,_ Cadet?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good.” Eli shivered at the commander’s tone. “Get on the floor.”

Eli couldn’t stop his eyes from shifting to his commander’s face. He opened his mouth; then thought better of it at the glint in the red eyes. Questioning orders was the exact opposite of what he needed to do to keep his place at the Academy.

He obediently knelt down, hearing the scrape of the commander’s chair as he stood up and came around the desk to look down at Eli.

“Twenty pushups. And do not be lazy about it. I will know.”

Again that soft, dangerous voice. Eli turned his glare to the floor before his commander could see it, stretching out on his front and starting the pushups.

He didn’t hold back, moving quickly but careful to keep good form, again not wanting to give his commander any excuse to find fault. He was panting for breath, a light sweat breaking out under his uniform and beading on his forehead by the time he was done.

“Sloppy. Twenty more, Cadet.”

Eli ground his teeth but said nothing. Without pausing, he went straight back to it, keeping his back ramrod-straight as he lowered himself to the floor and back up again, twenty more times. His arms were starting to tremble just a little by the end, but he refused to give his commander the satisfaction of seeing him slow his pace even by a hair.

“Acceptable.”

Eli pushed himself to his knees and started to stand up, only to find a hand on his shoulder, holding him there.

“Did I tell you you could get up, Vanto?”

“No, sir,” Eli ground out, hoping the unsteadiness in his voice wasn’t audible.

“Correct.” The hand moved from his shoulder to grip his jaw and force his gaze up until he met the commander’s fiery gaze. “Perhaps there is hope for you yet. You will remain on your knees until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, sir,” Eli answered. He started to drop his gaze, and his commander’s grip tightened painfully, wrenching his face up again.

“You will look at me when I am speaking to you, Cadet.”

“Yes, sir,” Eli said again, hands clenching into fists.

His commander stared back at him for a moment, then released him, a tiny smile spreading across the thin dark lips. Eli forced himself to hold the red eyes, heart racing as he heard the sounds of fabric shifting and the unmistakable noise of a zipper.

“Suck.”

Eli’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he finally looked down to the cock right in front of his face, thick and stiff, the commander stroking himself slowly in one large hand. He hesitated, and then there was a hand tangling in his hair, and Thrawn’s hips thrust forward, shoving his cock into Eli’s mouth.

“I said _suck._ Is that a difficult order, Vanto?” 

Eli was tugged back off Thrawn’s cock long enough for him to look up again and gasp, “No, sir,” before his mouth was immediately filled again. He started sucking, hard, and his commander groaned above him, releasing his own shaft to twist Eli around so that his back was up against the desk. 

The fingers in his hair never loosened, tugging painfully as they tightened their grip further, and then Thrawn started thrusting into his mouth. Eli choked, spit running down his chin as his commander’s cock hit the back of his throat. Thrawn didn’t let up, the room filled with the sounds of his harsh grunts and Eli’s gasping breaths as his commander fucked his face, pinning him against the desk.

Eli had almost no warning, just an abrupt tensing of the body in front of him, the cock in his mouth growing suddenly even harder, and then his mouth was filled with liquid heat as his commander came into the back of his throat with a strangled grunt.

“Swallow,” came the order from above, a throaty growl between panting breaths, and Eli did. 

Thrawn pulled him to his feet, and Eli leaned against the desk on wobbly legs. 

“I hope that was satisfactory?” Thrawn asked, still breathing hard, and Eli let out a breathless laugh that was half a gasp. 

“You tell me,” he answered with a grin, moving Thrawn’s hand to his crotch and then groaning as Thrawn squeezed his achingly hard cock. 

Thrawn let him go and started undoing the fastenings of his uniform trousers, nuzzling into his neck and biting, teeth sharp on the sensitive skin. “I never knew how you felt about Commander Deenlark, Eli.”

“What? No! Ew! That’s not -” Running out of words, Eli swatted him on the shoulder and Thrawn pulled away enough to grin at him; then went back to his neck.

Panting, Eli groaned as Thrawn pulled him out and started stroking him, hand firm on his cock, tugging and squeezing in all the right ways.

It was a very short minute or two before Eli jerked, groaning with relief as he came into Thrawn’s skilled hand, his cock pulsing out all over his Admiral’s rumpled uniform and his knees going weak all over again.

Thrawn finally pulled off his neck and met Eli’s lips in a kiss, and Eli grinned, sweaty and twitchy and supremely content.

“I think you’re gonna need a change of clothes, sir.”


End file.
